gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Marley Relationship
The Marley-Brittany Relationship is the friendship between Marley Rose and Brittany Pierce, which is commonly known as Brittley, Marttany '''or '''Pierose. They first meet in the episode The New Rachel. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel Brittany tells Marley that sometimes she forgets to use underwear, she seems confused after hearing this. Britney 2.0 Marley sings Everytime in the choir room, a montage of Brittany missing her in that time girlfriend Santana is shown. Glease When Marley asks if they don't have dietetic food, Brittany replies that she can eat Kleenex and that they taste like clouds. Glee, Actually Brittany is seen giving everyone gifts because she thinks the world is gonna end soon. She gives Marley a Rolex watch. When Brittany is being brutally honest with the rest of the glee club members. Marley gets upset and tells her that she's not gonna stay there just to be insulted; but Brittany tells her that she wasn't gonna insult since she actually thinks Marley is delightful. Sadie Hawkins In the hallways Brittany introduces herself to Marley but she tells her that she already knows Brittany's name, she replies that she just wanted to make sure since this is the first conversation that they have had and adds that she's excited about it. They talk about her relationship with Jake, Marley says she likes him but that ever since what happened at Sectionals he has been distant. After that, they sing Tell Him with the New Directions Girls, they are seen interacting a couple of times during the number. Naked Brittany invites Marley to her show Fondue For Two and introduces her as the bulimic girl and the girl who ruined Sectionals for everyone and when Marley mentions that she likes The Hunger Games, Brittany asks if it's because she considers herself hungry, Marley looks really awkward after this. Brittany also suggests that she should be honest and vulnerable with Jake about the way she feels about him. In This is the New Year Marley pulls Brittany to the stage with her. I Do They sing back up for Kurt and Blaine during Just Can't Get Enough and they interact a couple of times in Anything Could Happen. Guilty Pleasures They stand next to each other during Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Brittany and Kitty are seen talking and Brittany mentions that Kitty calls Marley fat and it's really mean. She also says that Kitty's face is shaped like a soccer ball, defending Marley in the process. Songs Duets Tellhim.png|Tell Him (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him Sang Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs *''Just Can't Get Enough by Depeche Mode (I Do) *Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding. (I Do) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' by Wham! (Guilty Pleasures) *''Mamma Mia by ''ABBA (Guilty Pleasures) Trivia *Santana has referred to both of them as "my girl". *They are the only current New Directions members with blue eyes. *Santana is shown to be really protective over both of them. *Both of them didn't get along with Kitty at first, but eventually became her friends. Gallery Brittley-IDo2.gif Klaineandbrittley.jpg Brittleyft artie.gif Thenewyear brittanymarley brittley.gif Whereareyougoing brittmarley brittley.gif Hey! brittley.gif Brittleydancing.gif Brittley.gif 1Brittley.gif 2Brittley.gif 3Brittley.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o1_250.gif|Brittley talk in the hallway Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o3_r1_250.gif|Britt and Marley during their duet "Tell Him" Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o2_250.gif|Britt talking to Marley in the hallway Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o4_r2_250.gif|Marley and Britt by the lockers Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o5_r2_250.gif|Britt and Marley at the end of Tell Him. Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o6_r2_250.gif|Marley and Britt in Locked Out of Heaven O0.png Large2.jpeg Tumblr_mf09maSFdF1r7ufka.gif Tina and brittley.gif BrittleyftTina.gif Brittley1.gif Brittley2.gif SportyandPoshSpice.gif Dance!brittley.gif Handhold - brittley.gif Omg marttany - brittley.png Tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o1_250.gif Tina- -brittley.gif christmas!brittley.gif 111brittley.gif 22brittley.gif 333brittley.gif 444brittley.gif rolex!brittley.gif omg!brittley.gif diva!brittley.gif tumblr_mibzkc9sDG1qmjbapo4_brittley.gif moredance!brittley.gif tumblr_mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o2_r1_brittley.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships